The Vanity of Pouring Blood
by Rawrbinn
Summary: A retelling of FE7, with some Oc's coming in later. Lyn Finds Swordmaster Azure and sets out to train, not knowing of the terrors that will soon befall them.


A/N: So, this is my first ever fanfic, and after reading a bunch of fanfics about FE, I decided to try make one myself. This won't be perfect or as entertaining and others, but I'll try. Basically, I'll re-write FE7 with some of my OC's. The story will most likely follow the plot of FE7, but some things might differ. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy it, and send me praise/criticism (: (btw I don't own fire emblem, just the characters I tried to make)

Prologue: A girl from the plains

"Hello? Hey wake up!"

His eyes flew open, and in his view was a woman. She was stunning. Her blue green hair fell down to her waist, and he felt her eyes pierce through him. She wore a strange outfit, no doubt for a swordmaster, due to the obvious cut in the skirt which allowed swift movement. She also was fit, not fat, but not thin enough to be broken like a twig. She was beautiful.

"So, when are you going to stop staring at me and tell me what your name is?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh.. well, the names' Azure. You know, as in blue?" Azure said. "How about you?"

"I'm Lyn! Azure, huh? That's the same as your hair and eyes. Do you live somewhere near Sacae? I'm sure you're not from here."

It's true, Azure's hair was the same as his hair. Deep blue. His parents.. wait. Who were his parents? Did he have parents? Well, of course he did.. but were they alive? Why is he in Sacae, or whatever this place is called?

Lyn stared at Azure with intent. "Is something wrong?" Lyn asked.

Azure's head snapped up. "Oh! No no no, nothing is wrong. I just.. well, I don't exactly remember much. Or anything in that matter. Just my name and—"

A loud noise interrupted Azure. It came from outside, not too far away. "What..what was that?" Azure asked Lyn.

I don't know, let me check." Lyn headed to a nearby window. Her eyes widened, and her face grew pale.

"Bandits! They have attacked a ger nearby! I..I must stop them. There seem to only be about 2 of them. Stay here, ok?" Lyn rushed to the bed Azure was on and withdrew a long, sheathed sword. She started attaching it to her waist.

"Azure, here! I found this next to you on the plains. It's a sword. Do you at least remember how to fight?"

She withdrew another sword and tossed it to him. Lyn turned and started to put on her boots.

Azure unsheathed the blade. It was..eerie. the Hilt had a sadistic skull engraved from sapphire on it, and the blade was longer than most swords. The blade was also pitch black, and Azure felt a chill run down his back as he ran his hand over it.

Lyn's voice broke through his thoughts. "Let's go."

Awhile later...

"Hey, Azure! Azure!"

Lyn's sweet voice was beckoning him. He refused to open his eyes, until a punch in the gut caused him to oblige.

After cursing under his breath, he glared at Lyn. "Was that completely necessary? I mean, a bucket of water would suffice.." Azure grumbled, rubbing his stomach.

"Well, you weren't waking up, regardless of me calling your name and slapping your face." Lyn spoke with a devilish grin. "I guess I don't know my own strength!" She quickly gave in to laughter, but soon stopped. "Oh.. and thanks for yesterday. You saved my life." Lyn gave Azure a quick hug, before proceeding to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Azure stared at her in confusion. "Saved..your life? By what means?" The confusion in his voice was clearly evident, and Lyn stared at him.

"You don't remember? That man, Batta, he almost cut me down with his companion. There wasn't two, like I thought, but around 8. I was able to take down 2 men, but soon I was surrounded by the others. You were fighting the one with the orange hair, remember?" Lyn waited to see if memory struck him.

It did not. Lyn then continued. "One bandit knocked the sword out of my hands with great strength, and Batta..was right there, his axe above my head. I screamed, but suddenly, he was on the ground dead. You killed him. You killed them. All of them. I've never seen someone so fast in my life. "

Still confused, Azure decided to drop the topic, and have a bite to eat. Lyn's cooking was great, and soon they found themselves talking about traveling around a bit and seeing the rest of Elibe.

"I want you to help me train, help me be strong like you, Azure." Lyn said. Azure found himself agreeing, since spending some time with her seemed like a great idea to him.

"Alright, but I don't want to hurt you.." Azure learned never to doubt Lyn's strength again, since a second punch in the gut almost made him regurgitate bacon and eggs.

After breakfast, they packed a few things and set out for Bulgar, a nearby city. Lyn had to go buy a few things before they travel..


End file.
